


On the fly

by zation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Charlie and Jo are a team, Come Swallowing, Commercial airline pilot, Dean in pilot uniform, Desperation, Flight Attendants, I mean it's destiel so you would believe it, Instant Attraction, Jo and Charlie ships it so hard, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mile High Club, Passenger Cas, Pilot Benny, Pilot Dean, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strangers to Lovers, and Benny too duh, but don't read if you're not okay with that lol, don't do this with a stranger lmao, fated meeting, i suppose LOL, inappropriate eye-fucking, intense staring, just trying to paint the picture, like a lot, like you wouldn't believe, not safe sex, not sponsored by Emirates, they're so fucking hot for each other you guys, they're totally not gonna use condoms but we're gonna be okay with it because this shit is HAWT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: A long ass time ago, zation once read a post that expressed a dislike for Dean being a pilot in AUs, because of his canonical fear of flying. So naturally this happened because fuck the system ೕ(•̀ᴗ•́)Or,The one where Dean didn’t think he would ever see that hot passenger who eye-fucked the shit out of him ever again but surprise, they’re about to share another 17 hour flight! Let’s see how long Dean’s self-control holds.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 57
Kudos: 301





	On the fly

**Author's Note:**

> Who knew the [pilots have beds in the planes](https://www.businessinsider.com/where-do-pilots-sleep-on-planes-2017-3?r=UK&IR=T)? I sure as fuck didn’t but it made this so much easier lmao
> 
> I want to stress the fact that you’re allowed to have your own opinions and feel however you want about your favorite characters and the way they’re depicted in fics, this was purely written for fun, not to spite anyone.
> 
> (p.s. I know that the pilots aren’t allowed to be left alone in the cockpit during flights, but I literally went “wtv this is pwp ff” so please don’t @ me about the many, many inaccuracies in this fic (like the size of the crew on a plane this big jfc), thank you 💖)
> 
> (p.p.s. please read the tags, this isn’t going to be a representation of safe sex, this is porn lol)
> 
> Thank you, BeeCas, I love youuuuu

Personally Dean has always liked longer flights the best. And not only because he likes to fly but also because they eventually need breaks mid-flight, so technically he’s getting paid to sleep on the job and who wouldn’t like that? 

Well of course it’s not as simple as that but still, Dean’s always excited when he sits down to do the start-up procedure for another long flight. And he likes it even more since he started flying the big Boeing 777 because those sleeping compartments are _huge_ and Dean feels like a king as he naps away up there.

When Dean was younger he had an immense fear of flying and Jesus fuck, he hated being tied down by his own inadequacies so as he grew up he’d decided to deal with it any way he knew how: by jumping head first into it. To be honest, learning how to fly a plane had been terrifying but Dean’s learned that when he’s in control of a situation it’s not as scary anymore and by now he’s completely okay with flying, even if it means letting go of the control and put his life in the hands of his copilot. 

Benny’s a great guy though, and Dean definitely trusts him with his life, as evidenced by how soundly he sleeps even when miles up in the air. 

Today they’re going through their routine check-up list in preparation for one of their longer flights, from Houston to Dubai, carrying well over 300 passengers, including crew. Most of the passengers are probably people going on luxurious holidays in Dubai and Dean does envy them a little but considering the layover he and the crew have almost two days to explore Dubai as well and Dean’s looking forward to it. 

“Looking good, chief,” Benny says as he comes back from the briefing with the maintenance crew. 

It’s not like Dean and Benny, as the pilots, have much to say regarding mechanics but Dean likes to be well-informed and he’s happy that Benny feels the same.

“All fueled up and ready to go,” he grins, putting his signature on the check-up list, ready to start another journey. 

They’re well on their way, actually on schedule, when Benny turns to Dean.

“Mind calling Jo over? My stomach’s already hankering.”

Jo is another one of those reliable crew members that Dean’s started to think of as family by now. 

Dean chuckles and gives up the controls to Benny. “I’ll go talk to her instead, I need to stretch my legs.”

And maybe flirt a little with the flight attendants because sometimes it’s funny to be a stereotype and they’ve gotten a new attendant for this flight. Dean needs to make introductions before Jo gets a chance to warn them and ruin his fun. 

Of course, the pilots walking around in the plane isn’t such a common occurrence so Dean draws a lot of attention but there’s a specific set of blue eyes that catch his own interest. The man is fucking stunning. Sharp jaw, hair that begs to be pulled during sex. Dean perks up a little at the sight of him but immediately forces himself to calm down because fuck, he has to maintain a professional aura.

So instead of boldly meeting the man’s smoldering eyes like he usually would do at a bar, Dean smiles politely at the passengers in general and makes his way over to the back where the flight attendants have gathered.

“Jo,” he grins widely when he sees that she’s noticed him already. “The bear’s growling.”

Jo rolls her eyes and turns to a pretty redhead. “That means Mr. Lafitte is hungry.”

The redhead smiles playfully. “Gotcha.”

“Yeah so you start taking care of that while I hang out here with Ms.…?”

Jo just shakes her head and leaves with a snack for Benny. The redhead levels him with a look that manages to be both unimpressed and amused at the same time. Dean likes her already. 

“Bradbury, and you don’t need to entertain me, Mr. Winchester.”

“Aw come on, call me Dean.”

“Only if you call me Charlie,” she puts a hand on his chest, pushing a little. “And you back off.”

Dean holds up his hands, placating, knowing when his advances aren’t welcomed. “Sorry,” he grins. “Had to try it.”

“Try what? Being a stereotypical douche?” her tone is definitely amused now, though, and Dean can’t help but laugh.

“That’s what I was thinking before coming in here! Wits _and_ beauty, is there anything you can’t do?”

Charlie shakes her head with a smirk. “Bat for your team?”

“Holy crap,” Dean laughs even more. “Way to put me in my place, now I kinda wanna adopt you.”

“Pretty sure you’re not earning enough money for that, bro,” her cheeky grin makes Dean think she’s going to be a great addition to their team. “Besides, I think you’ve already got an admirer.”

“Who?” Dean frowns in confusion. “Jo?”

“Damn boy,” Charlie shakes her head and nods to the flimsy curtain that separates their hideout from the passengers. “Either you’re dumber than you look or you’re just _that_ straight. I’m talking about Mr. McSquinty out there.”

Dean turns to see that Jo didn’t close the curtain all the way when she left and that that handsome man is staring straight at them. And fucking hell, their eyes totally meet and the man doesn’t even look away. Instead he shamelessly drags his eyes up and down of what he can see of Dean’s body, head turned and completely unapologetic about clearly checking Dean out. In a way what he’s doing would be just as douchey as Dean immediately hitting on Charlie because the man is so obvious in his thirst that it should feel creepy. 

Except all Dean feels is hot and desired. And horny as fuck. 

He holds the man's eyes for a moment, satisfied when he sees him noticing. The shift on the man’s face is incremental but Dean loves it all the same — fuck yeah, this guy likes getting caught staring alright — and then he grabs the curtain, closing it properly.

“I guess I’m just that dumb.”

Charlie stares at him for a moment, which Dean spends glancing at the curtain. “Oh hell yes,” she exclaims then. “Go out there!”

“I’m _not_ going out there,” Dean laughs, fidgeting when he imagines the man’s eyes on his body again. “Well I mean I have to because I better get back to the cockpit, but that’s all.”

“Oh come on dude.”

He fixates her with a fake stern gaze. “Look, he’s a passenger and we’re professionals on this flight. Looking is fine but that’s all, okay?”

She swallows a little and nods, smile more gentle than playful now. “Of course.”

“And, um, don’t tell Jo.”

“Can’t make any promises on that,” she snickers and Dean knows he’s fucked but he doesn’t even care.

Not when he makes his way past the row of passengers, body tingling pleasantly with the way the man’s eyes rake up and down Dean’s body.

Of course Charlie tells Jo because Charlie fits right the fuck into this little crew and Dean already kind of loves her but damn, she’s mischievous alright. They call Dean to the back of the plane so many times the passengers no doubt start wondering if there’s something wrong with the plane or if Dean’s boning the two flight attendants. Dean knows he would be wondering for sure…

But he doesn’t care all that much, too preoccupied with how it feels when that man looks at him. His eyes are really stupidly blue and so fucking intense Dean’s actually in danger of sporting a boner if he doesn’t get a chance to cool down soon. 

“Dean, can you come down here?” both Dean and Benny frown in confusion when they hear Charlie’s voice coming out of the PA system. “Oops, sorry folks, first day on this plane and I pushed the wrong button. Please forgive me for the disturbance,” there’s a moment’s pause. “Still need you back here, though, if you would Dean?”

When Dean’s exiting the cockpit he sees more than one passenger grinning, people obviously finding Charlie’s little faux pas funny. He shakes his head, fond smile on his lips, and shares a LookTM with several passengers as he trots carefully down the center aisle. 

“Wrong button, you say?” he mumbles when he joins Jo and Charlie, the former doing her best to suppress a laughter of her own.

“Isn’t this great?” Charlie exclaims happily. “Now McSquint will know what name to scream as he jerks off later.”

“You’re a goddamn menace, is what you are.”

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it,” she throws him a fake flirty look and yeah, Dean’s completely charmed already. She’s just like the little sister he never had and hell, she’s brave enough to do things that Dean for all his boldness wouldn’t dare even think about. 

He stays for a little while and chats but returns pretty soon, conscious of the fact that Benny’s first break is coming up. Some pilots when flying long distances opt to have longer breaks, sleeping for hours and having a third pilot on deck. Dean and Benny operate better on a shorter break basis, rotating quicker and staying in the cockpit as much as possible. Well, Dean _usually_ stays a lot in the cockpit, today is of course different and he would start feeling bad about that if it wasn’t for the fact that the object of his desires is ridiculously hot. Plus Benny’s cool about it, has probably figured something special is up by now.

As soon as Dean walks out into the aisle again something feels different and he almost immediately notices that the man has switched seats. Going from a center seat, he’s now in the aisle and Dean’s spine prickles with arousal at the thought of the man reaching out and touching Dean as he passes him. 

The man is facing forward but he’s got his arm on the armrest and Dean’s hyper aware of the fact that he would be able to brush against the man’s hand without it being weird, not with how narrow the aisle is. He keeps staring at the man’s hands — fucking hell those fingers — and he almost trips because of it, time seemingly slowing down and his field of vision narrowing down to the man’s hand to the point of him almost walking right up to the man instead of past him.

He catches himself in the last moment and brushes past just as planned. And just has he’d hoped, the man’s arm and hand rubs very slightly against Dean’s thigh and fucking hell, Dean’s legs feel weak. He stops a few feet ahead, mostly because he kind of has to because his knees are threatening to buckle, but also because he can’t miss this golden opportunity. 

He bends down as if correcting his shoe laces, so fucking _aware_ that the man is staring at his ass. Well, he and probably half the plane, considering Dean, one of the pilots, is out and about and bending over like this. Hell he knows he’s got a delicious butt and he’s used to people looking at it — and him — but he doesn’t care how much attention this draws from the other passengers. 

All he cares about are a particular pair of eyes and he _knows_ they’re on him, without even looking over his shoulder he just knows and shit, he’s definitely getting a semi now. Right before he enters the cockpit area he turns his head, scanning the passengers, seeking the validation he craves. 

The look the man gives him in return ensures that Dean’s almost uncomfortably hard for the entirety of Benny’s break.

When it’s finally time for Dean to retreat to their sleeping compartment he wastes no time getting out of his slacks. He’s more happy than usual that Benny’s with him on this trip now. When Dean flies with women pilots and get the urge to wack off he usually does it in the toilet, mainly because he doesn’t want them to have to smell his spunk because that’s just tacky. And some of Dean’s other male colleagues don’t like it either, Dean’s come to learn. 

Benny, on the other hand, doesn’t give a flying fuck and Dean freaking loves the guy for it because it makes times like these so much easier. Well, not that Dean’s ever had to jack off because a passenger kept eye-fucking him before but still, it’s nice not to have to concern himself with being delicate. 

He’s still got to be conscious of getting the jizz either on himself or, preferably, in some tissue though. Wouldn’t want to stain the bed or anything else in here. And fucking hell, he needs to control his volume because this sleeping compartment is directly above first class and the sound travels. Sure, there’s some isolation so that the pilots will be able to sleep but he knows he can’t start moaning like a whore or people will know. 

_McSquinty_ will know. 

“Shit,” Dean grunts as he shucks down his underwear to grab his dick.

The fact that the attractive passenger is somewhere directly below Dean right in this moment definitely makes this jerk-off session better and Dean freely lets his mind wander. The man’s face, plush lips, high cheekbones—his body, broad shoulders, thick thighs—his _hands_ , his big hands with long fingers, capable and warm. 

It’s the man’s hand that Dean imagines is around his dick as he strips himself with quick flicks of his wrist. His strokes are easily aided by his own precome and foreskin and he pulls the hem of his white shirt up to bite down on in a vain attempt at quelling his desperate moaning. 

Would the man want to top or bottom? Top from the bottom? How would he kiss? Is he circumcised? Would he like to watch as Dean pleasures himself? So many questions, so few answers, and Dean’s mind is foggy with fantasies of the man’s face contorted in pleasure so sharp it’s almost painful. 

Desire and arousal wash over him in waves and he’s hot in his uniform, hand flying over his dick as he feels his orgasm crest. He grunts out a strangled groan and barely has the wits about him to catch his spunk. Most of it goes in the wad of tissues though and he feels boneless with how hard he comes. 

He wants nothing more than to fall asleep spread-eagle on the bed but forces himself to go and clean up what little needs cleaning before he drags himself into bed. Just a quick shut-eye and he’ll be back again, fresh as a daisy. 

His dreams are filled with the man, the attraction between them so palpable and electric that it carries into his unconsciousness and Dean wakes up feeling both refreshed and somehow robbed. Of what he’s uncertain and he forces himself to be normal when he eventually rejoins Benny in the cockpit. 

When they’ve landed and the passengers have done that funny thing where they clap at Dean and Benny for doing their job, Dean turns to Benny with a grin. 

“Let’s go out and thank the passengers with Jo and Charlie.”

“Sure thing brother,” Benny snorts in amusement. “I was just gonna suggest it anyway, I ain’t gonna be the only one who haven’t seen this handsome fella o’ yours.”

“Jo told you about that, huh?” Dean mumbles dryly and Benny laughs.

“I had to ask, and just because of that you’re buying the first drink tonight.”

“Whatever, dude.”

Dean’s not even mad, in fact he’s getting jittery now. Because he’s just realizing that they’ve landed, they’ve docked, the passengers will be let out any moment now and he’s gonna look at McSquinty for the last time, probably in his life.

Dean’s only staying in Dubai for barely two days, and that’s at the airport hotel. Meanwhile, McSquinty is probably here for a vacation, which means he’ll probably be here for at least a week, meaning he won’t be flying home with Dean. And Dean knows nothing about him and he’s such a fucking coward but he won’t ask.

Hell, if the man is here on vacation he’s probably here with someone and Dean would be a fool for thinking a man like that would be available anyway. Dean never saw him speaking to any of the other passengers but at the same time he had managed to convince the woman to his left to switch places with him so either he is charismatic enough to swing something like that or he knows the woman. Dean hadn’t paid that person any attention but chances are that that’s actually McSquinty’s wife or girlfriend and oh boy, Dean’s so stupid.

All of that flies right the fuck out of Dean’s head, though, when he and the rest of the crew have lined up to shake passenger’s hands and smile politely at them, thanking them for choosing Emirates and the handsome man walks right up to Dean, bypassing all the others.

He takes Dean’s hand in his, the grip warm and strong without being overbearing, and when he squeezes Dean’s hand well fuck, Dean’s kind of a goner already but that really seals the deal.

“Thank you for your service,” the man murmurs, his voice a low and pleasant timber that shoots straight to Dean’s dick.

“Thank _you_ ,” Dean murmurs back even though it doesn’t make any sense. 

Their eyes locked, Dean feels the world melt away for the second time that day. Rationally he knows they’re holding up the line but damn, it’s not his rationality that’s in charge now, that’s for fucking sure. The man’s blue eyes are so fucking intense the air between them practically vibrates and Dean’s not sure if he’s disappointed or relieved when someone behind the man snaps them out of their daze by complaining about the hold-up.

It takes Dean a lot of drinks that night to get the man out of his head and he’s unusually happy to be sharing a room with Benny tonight because it means he won’t be able to jerk off as freely and he doesn’t want to do it for fear of fantasizing about what he can’t have.

When they next board their plane for the flight home Dean feels much better. Thanks to numerous propositions at the bar they visited during their short stay his ego is boosted and even though he didn’t take anyone up on their offers it’s still nice to see his options. And hell, it’s not like the mysterious staring man is going to end up being his soulmate anyway, what a weird thought. Dean just found him scarily attractive and wishes with a shameful intensity that he’d met the man somewhere else, no biggie.

Except super biggie because they haven’t even gotten into the air and levelled the plane before Jo’s squealing crashes through Dean’s concentration. 

“They fuck is up with the girls?” Dean mutters, eyeing the door to the cockpit. 

“I’m sure they’ll tell us if it’s important,” Benny answers stoically but Dean’s not so easily persuaded.

“Did you greet the passengers? Maybe we’ve got a celebrity on board?”

Benny levels him with an amused look. “I’ve been in here with you the whole time, chief.”

Right, Dean knew that, how silly of him. “Whatever, I guess you’re right and—”

He’s interrupted by the buzzer indicating that someone wants access to the cockpit. Dean kind of feels like he already knows where this is headed and he pressed the UNLOCK button with slight apprehension. Charlie shuts the door behind her, beaming at Dean in a way that tells Dean his instincts have once again proven right.

“Guess who’s back for another flight?”

Dean’s throat feels dry.

“Damn, Dean,” Benny laughs, a hearty and booming sound that Dean’s always loved. He can barely hear it now, though. “It’s clearly faith, you have my blessing.”

“Do you want me to tell him that—”

“Tell him what?” Dean croaks out, interrupting Charlie. “We’re still _professionals_ , it’s not like I could just… not like we could… or that he’d even want to, I mean…”

Benny slaps him on the shoulder and that thankfully stops Dean’s rambling, fucking hell that was embarrassing. 

“Any guy who can render _you_ speechless is at least worth another looksee,” Benny grins. “Let’s stabilize old Betsy and then you can go out and see if that man of yours is up for another staring match.”

“Yeah,” Dean mumbles, face red with embarrassment but also restraint because fucking hell he just wants to run out there and find McSquinty.

His mind fills with stupid and dangerous ideas. Maybe the man hadn’t been on a vacation after all, it would be awfully short if he had been, and maybe that means that he’s single? Dean’s refused to acknowledge it before but the man’s left ring finger had been empty, hadn’t it? Suddenly Dean starts entertaining the idea that the man lives in Houston, or at least around there, and that they can perhaps meet up later? Can exchange steamy gazes and phone numbers now and it’ll be something to tell the grandkids.

“I’m kinda stupid, aren’t I?” he mumbles after a long while spent in silence. 

“Smartest guy I know,” Benny grunts and Dean’s stomach feels both fluttery and warm. “But we’ll see how this flight turns out first, I might have to reevaluate if you let this golden opportunity slip through your fingers.”

Dean just swallows hard and forces himself to focus on his job.

He only has to walk past the man once to know that he’s still interested. Fucking _hell_ , the man just exudes such raw desire when their eyes meet that Dean thinks half the cabin has to feel it and he gets irrationally jealous before he’s even reached the tail of the plane.

“So?” Jo asks as if she doesn’t already know. “Burning up yet?”

“I’m gonna do something stupid,” Dean states, mind at peace now that he’s come to terms with his decision. 

Jo and Charlie both make kind of squeaky noises and Dean ignores them for now. Instead he turns back, peeking through the curtains only to find the man covertly but not subtly sneaking peeks of his own. 

“Now?” Charlie asks excitedly and Dean shakes his head.

“Soon though.”

Yeah fuck waiting, fuck being a professional, Dean wants to literally fuck and the man looks DTF as all hell too. Benny’s right; Dean would be stupid not to take this opportunity.

On his way back he makes sure to catch the man’s eyes and this time Dean lays it on thick, not the least reserved now. The man looks like he’s about to vibrate out of his seat and Dean feels powerful. Yeah, he’s usually rather brazen in his flirting, his tameness from last time was simply because this is his job and he doesn’t want to be accused of misconduct but hell, now there’s no doubt in his mind anymore. Dean _needs_ this man.

He’s feeling a rush like nothing else when he sits down in his seat again, Benny giving him an amused look.

“I take it whatever you did went well?”

“You take the first break this flight.”

Benny raises an eyebrow in question. “Are you trying to tell me the room’s gonna be uninhabitable after you’ve been in there?”

Dean smirks and leans back in his seat. “Mind your tongue, Mr. Lafitte.”

That makes Benny guffaw. “Right you are, Mr. Winchester.”

When Benny _fucking finally_ returns from his break Dean is goddamn ready to burst he’s so on edge. And not the fun, just about to come edge, but just an… an _edge_. He needs to talk to the man, needs to fucking touch him. Needs to _know_ him. 

Also the fact that Dean can’t leave the cockpit unattended means he hasn’t been able to even look at the man for a long while and Dean’s kind of starved to be honest. It’s like now that he’s decided to allow himself this, he needs it right the fuck _now_ and not a moment later. 

Well it’s later now and he wastes no time updating Benny on their current status and then calling Jo over. It’s pretty late and most of the passengers should be asleep but Dean hopes against hope that a certain someone is still awake.

“Get him here,” he murmurs to her as he joins her outside the cockpit. The hidden ladder to the compartment above feels like a neon sign. “Call him over for me and I’ll be forever in your debt.”

Jo drags her eyes up and down Dean’s body and Dean doesn’t even care if his erection is visible — it is — he’ll let her look all she wants and he’s not even ashamed anymore. 

“I freaking love this crew,” Jo mumbles and then quickly disappears behind the curtains that separate this area from the one the man is sitting in. 

Dean watches through a gap in the curtains as Jo walks up to the man, bending down to whisper close to his ear. He looks cutely confused at first, then hilariously surprised, and then his smoldering eyes zero in on the curtains and, consequently, Dean. 

Holy fucking hell, if Dean was a creeper he would totally start stroking his dick right now. But he’s not, at least not completely, so he just waits patiently as the man gets up and starts walking over. Jo, being the most awesome person Dean officially knows, just puts on a professional face and heads to the tail end of the plane without even so much as a glance in Dean’s direction. Yeah Dean doesn’t have to worry about her compromising him alright. 

And then he promptly stops thinking about anything rational because the man is right in front of him. On _this_ side of the curtain, and fuck he smells so good.

“Hello,” the man murmurs and Dean almost groans. It’s been a long time since he got this excited from so little.

“I think you know why I called you here,” he states boldly, tone low and enticing. 

“I’m guessing it’s not to accuse me of harassment,” the man answers calmly but Dean can see the fine tremors going through his body and he loves it. Fuck yeah the man wants this just as much as Dean does. No backing down now.

“I’m gonna go up to my bed, this is your chance to back out, no hard feelings.”

He holds the man’s eyes for a moment, waiting for realization to kick in and he doesn’t have to wait long. Fuck yeah, he’s definitely not disappointed when the man leans in ever so slightly. Dean wants to be pressed up against the wall, wants to feel the man’s bulk pinning him in place as the man ravishes him. 

Not here though. 

He nods once and turns to swiftly shimmy up the ladder. He’s extremely aware of just how close behind the man is and as soon as Dean’s up in the compartment he turns to haul the man in closer. They kind of crash together, their first kiss uncoordinated and mostly because Dean didn’t let the man get his bearings before all but assaulting him.

The man doesn’t seem to mind, though. He moans quietly into the kiss and rushes to reciprocate. It’s heated, their lips pressing and sliding together with increasing desperation, and when the man licks his way into Dean’s mouth there’s no turning back.

“We have to be quiet,” Dean gasps, all breathless from just kissing. “And no marking, I guess.”

The man groans a little, mouth pressed against Dean’s neck. “Call me Cas, I want to at least hear you say my name when you come.”

“Fuck yeah,” Dean grunts, dragging Cas over to his bed. “You too, wanna hear you too.”

“Yes, Dean,” Cas all but purrs.

Dean’s knees feel weak and it’s hard to tell if it’s because he loves hearing his name in Cas’ voice or if it’s because he’s overwhelmed that Cas remembers his name from that little stunt Charlie pulled on the first flight. Truth be told it’s probably a combination of both.

“You sound so fucking good,” Dean grins up at him. They’re both hunched over, too tall to be standing properly up here, but Dean goes even lower as he sits down on the bed. “Come on, get on here.”

Cas wastes no time, hands on Dean’s body he sits down to start kissing the living daylights out of Dean again. He’s good, Dean’ll give him that, but Dean’s no slacker either and when he turns his head to deepen the kiss, Cas makes such a beautifully desperate sound that Dean just knows he’s hit jackpot.

“How much can we do up here?”

Holy shit, Cas’ voice does _things_ to Dean. “Not too much, I suppose. I can be here pretty long, but I guess you’ll be missed?”

“I dunno,” Cas’ hands are all over Dean’s body, pulling him in closer and Dean’s tempted to sit in the man’s lap. “I’m flying alone but if there was someone awake I guess they might’ve noticed that I left…”

“No one—ah,” Dean’s eyes flutter shut when Cas kisses the skin under his ear at the same time as he squeezes Dean’s ass. “No one at home to miss you either?”

Cas pulls out to give Dean an amused look and yeah, he knows that was about as smooth as ground up asphalt but hell, he kind of needs to know.

“Even if there was, I doubt they’d miss me right in this moment,” Cas comments lightly and Dean shakes his head at himself. “But as it happens, no, I have no one like that in my life at all,” his eyes turn a shade darker and he licks his already kiss-swollen lips. “Yet.”

A shudder goes through Dean and his dick jumps in that way that Dean knows means it won’t stand for being ignored much longer.

“This is what we’re going to do,” he starts, voice dark with lust as he slinks to the floor. “I’m gonna suck you off, then you’re gonna suck me off,” he starts working on Cas’ belt buckle, eyes dark as he looks up at Cas, the man seemingly completely stunned. “And then we’re gonna exchange phone numbers and go back to our seats and behave for the rest of the flight.”

“And then?” Cas prompts when Dean quiets as he concentrates on getting the man out of his business slacks. He juts his hips up to help Dean pull down his clothes a little.

“And then when we get back to the States we’ll see,” Dean licks his lips, and grabs a steady hold of the man’s hard dick, pumping once. “I live in Houston, I’ve never done something like this before, and I don’t give away my phone number frivolously. You make what you will of that.”

Because fuck if Dean is saying more than that in this moment. He’s vulnerable enough as it is already and he’s also _aching_ , Cas’ delicious dick too close for Dean to be able to focus on much else. 

“I will,” Cas murmurs and puts a hand on Dean’s head, stroking strong fingers through Dean’s short hair. And hell, Cas is probably not as suave as he sounds to Dean’s lust-addled brain but it’s not like he cares.

All he knows is that it sounds as if Cas would like more than a hasty blow-job when they have the time for it and Dean’s so fucking down with that. 

At first taste of Cas, Dean breaks his own rule and moans much too loudly and he’s not even sorry. Cas’ dick quivers in Dean’s loose grip and he laps leisurely at the swollen head for a moment, reveling in Cas’ increasingly labored breathing. Precome spills from the slit and Dean’s quick to dig it out with the tip of his tongue. 

Cas has to slap a hand over his mouth to stifle a deep groan and Dean loves it, his down dick jumping and staining his underwear with precome of his own. At this rate he starts thinking he might not be able to hold it long enough for Cas to get a chance at sucking him off. 

Forcing his mind off his own needs, Dean endeavors to swallow as much of Cas as possible, making the man groan again. Cas’ dick is deliciously thick, heavy on Dean’s tongue and pulsating as he stuffs his mouth full of it.

“You look so beautiful,” Cas murmurs then, voice strangled as he strokes Dean’s face.

Dean almost wriggles his butt like a dog and pokes the head of Cas’ dick against the inside of his cheek just as Cas brushes his thumb on the outside. 

“So perfect,” Cas sounds as if he’s about to lose his shit and Dean wants that.

Wants the man to grab Dean by the back of his head and fuck his face. Wants Cas to take and use, wants the man gooey from the pleasure he derives from Dean’s body. His own arousal spikes at the fantasy and he moans around Cas’ dick, deep-throating him without warning. 

“Oh shit, _Dean_. So fucking good, so deep, _no one’s_ made me feel like this, I can’t even—”

Cas keeps up a litany of filthy praise and Dean fucking loves it. Loves it enough to have to undo his pants and pull out his dick to start stroking himself. Quick and dirty, just how he likes it, and for a moment he forgets where he is, no longer concerned about sound or making messes or anything other than Cas and the man’s sounds, taste, words. 

Dean wants to have proper sex with Cas, wants them to fuck each other like they well should, like they _deserve_. But they’re both too close now, Dean’s orgasm rushing through him at the feel of Cas’ dick expanding, straining in Dean’s mouth.

“I want you,” Cas gasps out and grabs Dean’s hair harshly. “Oh _God_ , I-I _need_ —”

He bites down on his own hand when he comes, in a clear attempt at stifling his orgasmic moan and Dean _really_ wishes he could have heard all of it but he doesn’t have much time to linger on that because he finds himself busy trying to stave off his own orgasm so he can focus enough to swallow everything Cas feeds him. 

And fucking hell, it’s a _lot_. Pump after pump, too much for Dean to hold in his mouth and he can’t swallow properly with how deep Cas is jammed down his throat so some of it spills over and runs down his chin. And it should feel tacky but Dean fucking loves it.

And apparently so does Cas because the moment his eyes land on Dean’s no doubt debauched face he groans filthily and pulls Dean up to kiss him. He licks hungrily into Dean’s mouth and Dean nearly doubles over when he feels Cas’ hand on his hard dick. Fuck he’s so ready to just go off but he doesn’t want to ruin Cas’ clothes.

“Lean on me,” Cas rumbles, voice wrecked from his recent orgasm and Dean shivers as pleasure shots through him. 

Hands on Cas’ shoulders, he tries to find leverage as Cas bends over and sucks Dean’s dick into his warm mouth. Fucking shit, Dean’s not going to last.

“Gonna come so fucking soon,” he presses out, legs shaking as Cas wraps his skillful tongue around him, sucking as he goes. “You’re way too fucking hot, I ain’t gonna last. You gonna be good and swallow?”

Cas just hums and that’s all it takes. Dean’s off like a rocket, shuddering as the pleasure crashes over him, wave after uncoordinated wave and Dean knows at the back of his mind that he’s really pressing the limits of the soundproofing now but he’s well beyond caring at this point.

His toes curl in his shoes and chills travel down his spine, making his nipples perk up to the point where he kind of has to pinch them or they start to hurt. Fucking _hell_ , his orgasm goes on forever. Cas is clearly more adapt at swallowing than Dean, or it might be that Dean’s not all the way down Cas’ throat, because the man just rolls with Dean’s desperate thrusts and works his throat to accept all Dean’s got. 

When it’s over Dean all but collapses and Cas catches him, turns him around so that they both end up on their backs on the bed, legs over the edge, panting and grinning.

“So,” Cas starts after a moment and Dean turns his head to look at him, the man’s face soft without the arousal there but no less handsome for it. “Does this mean we joined the Mile High Club?”

Dean bursts out laughing and to his delight Cas joins him. “I guess it does, huh?”

“What a neat bonus to an otherwise boring business trip,” Cas grins and tucks his dick into his pants before reaching into his pocket and plucking out his phone. “Best blow job I’ve ever had, exclusive club membership, and a gorgeous guy’s phone number. With Emirates you really _do_ fly better.”

Dean chuckles, self-esteem through the roof as he pulls out his own phone. “Not sure they meant stuff like this when they came up with that slogan but we do aim to please.”

Cas’ eyes are way too fond for strangers as he looks at Dean and Dean feels his heart leap unexpectedly. “Indeed,” he murmurs and suddenly he’s rolling over and kissing Dean again. 

But not hungrily or desperately, just slow and arousing in its own way. Loving, someone might say but Dean’s not that someone just yet. Getting there though. Getting there with every mile closer to home they get. Fly better in-fucking-deed.

**Author's Note:**

> For future sponsorships, you can contact me at zationao3@hotmail.com, Emirates. Cheers!
> 
> (I will return next week with a longer fic, the principal!Cas/student!Dean I mentioned earlier, since quite a few of you expressed delight at that idea. Thanks for the feedback! 💖)


End file.
